1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system for supplying electrical energy in a multi-unit environment. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a fuel cell system that includes a common-use reforming unit configured to supply hydrogen to multiple fuel cell units.
2. Related Technology
The use of oil and other fossil fuels as an energy source has a number of drawbacks. For example, fossil fuels produce a number of harmful environmental pollutants. Further, the increasing demand for fossil fuels, especially during periods of high seasonal demand for heating and cooling, can cause fossil fuel prices to rise dramatically. Consequently, alternatives to fossil fuels that are lower cost and/or more environmentally friendly are increasingly important. One such alternative is the fuel cell.
A fuel cell is an energy conversion apparatus that is generally configured to directly convert chemical energy into electrical energy. For example, in a typical fuel cell operation, as a hydrogen-rich fuel and oxygen-rich air are supplied to the fuel cell a electrochemical reaction is generated between the supplied hydrogen and oxygen. The energy difference resulting from the pre-reaction and the post-reaction chemicals is then converted into the electrical energy. Accordingly, the fuel cell continuously generates electrical energy while being supplied with fuel and oxygen. The fuel cell also generates reaction heat and water as by-products.
There are various types of fuel cells that operate in this general fashion. For example, representative types of fuel cells include phosphoric acid fuel cells, alkaline fuel cells, proton exchange membrane fuel cells, molten carbonate fuel cells, solid oxide fuel cells, and direct methanol fuel cells.
Fuel cells can be used to generate electrical power in a wide variety of environments and applications. For example, fuel cells are used to generate electrical power for use in electric automobiles and other vehicles. Fuel cells are also used to supply power to homes, offices, and other dwellings. For example, a residential fuel cell can be used to supply electrical power to home appliances, lighting devices, and the like. Moreover, a fuel cell might be used to supplement the supply of electrical power by conventional means. For example, electrical energy produced by a residential fuel cell can supplement electrical energy produced by a conventional power plant.
The use of fuel cells to generate electrical power is not without problems or drawbacks however. For example, one drawback of using a fuel cell to generate electrical power in a residential environment (e.g., in an apartment building) is the physical space demands of a typical residential fuel cell system. Since the physical space occupied by the various components of a typical residential fuel cell system is not available for other uses, the use of such a system in many environments is not practicable. This is especially true in space-restricted environments, such as in apartment or condominium housing units, or in any environment where physical space is at a premium.
As such, it would be an advance in the art to provide a fuel cell system that is requires less physical space to implement. Preferably, such a system could be implemented in a multi-housing environment where space is at a premium—such as in an apartment or condominium complex and the like.